


Shut Up and Help Me

by Dystopian_Daydream



Series: Things That Happen To Me(sorta) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Skinny jeans are bitches am I right?, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Daydream/pseuds/Dystopian_Daydream
Summary: *This has triggers of homophobic language at the beginning*Alexander runs into some trouble and Thomas is there to help.(I'm pretty bad at summaries and grammar, and this is umbetaed because I am tired)





	Shut Up and Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far.
> 
> But if you are triggered, please don't put your entertainment before yourself. You are the an amazing person and ilysm
> 
> This is really unorganized because I'm glad asleep and trying to fold laundry so, I hope it makes sense lol

"Look at the fucking fag, all you can do is stand around and try and get into my pants." Charles sneered into the quivering man's face. 

"Leave me alone. You don't know anything about me." Alexander shot back.

Lee stepped closer to him,"You're right, but I do know that you went from screwing that Schyuler sister to that dude I got in a fight with a while back. But he was shot last year wasn't he? John was it?" 

That was the last straw for Alexander, he had been listening to the dickwads homophobic rant for the last five minutes. He shot forward and grabbed Lee by his hoodie and wrestled him to the ground. "Shut the fuck up you shi-"

Lee took advantage of Alex's distraction and flipped them, pressing his hands down on his chest to stop the fighting Caribbean. Alexander's eyes grow as wide as saucers, "Get off me now!" 

"Or what, you get your boyfriend to get me again? Oh wait he's dead."

"You'd better shut the fuck up or you might end up there too." A new voice comes into the bathroom. A familiar voice. Lee climbs off Alex and holds his hands up in surrender. 

"Thomas Jefferson, to whom do I owe this pleasure?" He snaps at Thomas.

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone Lee, or you'll regret it." Thomas angrily growls back. 

Lee begins to back of the bathroom, muttering,"I guess you lowered your standards to cheap whore."

"Alexander, are you alright?"

"Define alright, why'd you help me?"

'Cause you're cute?' Thomas interrupts him, "Shh, let's not talk right now, Laf was asking if you were coming to the bar with us."

"Fuck yes, I need a beer." Alex gives a sigh of relief, "Off we go to get wasted."

 

(Bar conversations I'm too tired to write)

 

Thomas had left the bar early because he had a test and he was surprised to see the light already on in the room, and some thumps coming from underneath the door.

"Alexander, are you okay?"

Thump. "Yes," Alexander can almost feel Thomas's burning gaze through the door, he rolls across the floor to open the door, "Don't laugh you asshole."

Thomas stands in the doorway in shock to see his roommate sitting on the ground, with emerald green, glittery, leather jeans stuck on his legs. He erupts into laughter, despite Alexander's warning. "How in the hell did this happen?"

"Laf."

"That explains it."

Alex huffs and sticks his legs in the air, "Shut the door and pull. The sooner I get out of these, the better."

Thomas rolls his eyes, "But you look hot."

"No need to lie to me to try and make me feel better about myself."

'I'm not lying' Thomas thinks, but grabs the ankles of the jeans and pulls, "What did you do, put super glue on before you put these on?" 

The next five minutes were filled with very loud groaning and grunting. (Their neighbor Aaron wanted to stab himself in that moment.) But when the duo had worked the jeans almost off, Alex accidentally kicked up, causing Thomas to topple over onto the blushing and half undressed man. Thomas leaned down to connect their lips for a second. 

Many beats passed

"Is this a bad time to say that I am really gay for you?" Alex squeaks out. 

Thomas only chuckles, standing up,"Come on then, let's see what else that mouth is good for other than annoying the fuck out of me."

Alex gladly shows him what he can do. 

 

(The next day)

"Hey Alex? Who were you banging last night, because you both need to shut the fuck up." Aaron laments at the grinning man. 

"Thomas. But the first five or so minutes were just is trying to get my jeans off, then we had mind-blowing sex all night. Ask him if he wants to sit on a pillow, it'll, piss him off." Alex runs his hands together to define his evilness.

"Oh my god, I owe Angelica $20."

**Author's Note:**

> To my beta PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME, O GET RANDOM SPRITZS OF INSPIRATION AND I WRITE. LOVE YOU C!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked this because when I was sitting in a heap with my old skinny jeans halfway off and I had to tell for someone, all I could think was "This would be a good fic."
> 
> ALSO! I was watching the movies Passengers and The Purge: Election Year and I thought that they would make great fics, so let me know what y'all would like to see!!!!
> 
> Please kudos and comment and have a great day!!!


End file.
